


movie night

by beansprout



Series: just boys having fun [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, female terms for genji's genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprout/pseuds/beansprout
Summary: When Jesse had invited him over for a movie night, this wasn’t what Genji had had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EY GUYS i promised sequels and sequels i will write!!!   
> there is supposed to be another fic between bound for service and this one, but i started on this one first because it was supposed to be an one-shot. Needless to say I have way too much fun writing this and it dragged on forever. Now it's almost the end of 2017 and i'm typing like a demon trying to get this out there and finished for the new year.  
> thank you so much for the positive reviews on the 1st story, and i hope you'll enjoy this one :3c

When Jesse had invited him over for a movie night, this wasn’t what Genji had had in mind.

Oh, sure, neither of them was innocent and they knew it. Their entire relationship so far had been sexual, after all, and not the conventional vanilla kind either. There was no need for horrible euphemisms like “Netflix and chill” (wink wonk). Genji knew full well, heading there, that he was in for some serious fucking. The chemistry between Jesse and him was so sizzling for there to be anything less. Plus, they both enjoyed it too much. 

That said, this was the first time they would “meet” outside of the club. Genji supposed he was used by now to Jesse’s abundance of creativity when it came to putting the club’s numerous accessories to use. He kind of expected Jesse to greet him with the same professional dominance, with an elaborate device to completely disarm him, render him helpless and put him on display, exactly the way Genji liked it. He half imagined something utterly salacious that would make him want to squirm and cover himself up, while actually lapping up the attention that Jesse had always been so generous in giving.

His expectations kind of fell flat when Jesse opened the door to him, looking comfortable and casual in a plaid shirt and pajama bottoms. The apartment smelled of butter and caramel, and there was a bit of popcorn still stuck in Jesse’s wild, slightly unkempt beard. The place was clean, obviously tidied up for the visitor’s sake, but otherwise there was no making of a scene in immediate sight.

Genji wasn’t disappointed, not exactly. But he did feel out of his depth when Jesse ushered him in and offered him fluffy house slippers, so his feet wouldn’t get cold on the tiled floor. “Just get settled on the couch,” Jesse told him as Genji just trailed after him aimlessly like a lost puppy. “I’ll get this done in a jiffy. Just forgot to put the lid on so there was a bit of an uncontained explosion there… But I managed to sweep it all under the rug before you showed up.” A grin, making Genji unable but to relax and chuckle. “It’s not all bad. At least this way we know it’ll be warm.”

The couch was covered in pillows and throw blankets, some of which still smelled of fabric softener, and Genji knew they were pulled out of the closet for his benefit. The low table was cluttered with beer and soft drink bottles, and there were two empty mugs with actual, individual knitted cozies. This was all so homely Genji didn’t know what to think. Maybe he had misread all the signals and Jesse just wanted a friendly night in. The kind with plenty of kisses and cuddles, just getting to know each other like a normal couple?

“Have you picked a movie yet?” Genji asked finally. He saw that Jesse had pulled out the two drawers under the TV set, revealing his collection. Genji had since long switched to digital, but the little surge of nostalgia as he sat cross-legged on the floor to rifle through the DVD boxes wasn’t unpleasant. A lot of rom-coms, to no one’s surprise, and of course, Jesse’s collection of cowboy movies.

A clatter of a bowl being put on the table, then a puff of breath at the back of his neck announced Jesse’s presence. Genji leaned back against the other’s body, solid and radiating heat. Jesse’s arm slid around his midriff, steadying him and pulling him even closer. His breath smelled of cigarette and coffee. “Found somethin’ you like, pumpkin?” Jesse whispered, his breath tickling the shell of Genji’s ear. Genji felt like he lost every bit of his sense of self in that heady embrace. He held up a box at random, to earn Jesse’s little chuckle and his reward – a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

God, Genji would never get tired of kissing him. It turned out he didn’t need to have been fucked again and again to within an inch of his life to enjoy this so much. Just kissing Jesse was intoxicating, like inhaling a lungful of cigarette smoke that went and spread through all of his body, to the very tips of his nerves. He felt limp and languid, and at the same time tingling with sensation and excitement. He was pliant as Jesse lifted him from the floor and carried him over to the couch, indulging him as Genji latched onto his neck and kissed him over and over again. 

After Jesse deposited him on the couch and went back to insert the DVD into the player, Genji caught sight of something he had missed at first. In a box on the low table, under unfolded tissue papers, were two pairs of cuffs. The sight just undid his expectations over again, but… not in a bad way. Jesse was looking at him, slightly apprehensive, obviously hopeful, and Genji gave him a smile before studying the cuffs. They were made of leather of a warm café-au-lait beige, slightly worn but obviously well cared for, and impossibly soft. The insides were lined with a soft fluffy fabric, and the ensemble smelled faintly of the beeswax balm that kept the leather supple and shiny. The metal rings and chain were well polished, perfectly adjustable, and Genji let the chain run through his fingers as he looked up at Jesse and nodded. 

“Okay, good,” Jesse smiled, obviously relieved. Usually, Genji found lack of confidence in dominants off-putting, especially since they tended to overcompensate for it, in ways most unpleasant for their subs. But he didn’t feel that threat from Jesse, just genuine concern for Genji’s comfort and enjoyment. “We need to pick a signal, then. Not a safeword, because… I’m going to gag you.” His expression was apologetic. “Don’t get me wrong, sugar, I love your voice, think it’s the hottest thing on this green earth… But you’re loud, and the insulations are shit, and I have difficult neighbors. So… gag. And the equivalent of a safeword.”

“Do you have a clicker?” Genji tried to help him out. Just this conversation was turning him on, he felt an ache between his legs as his cunt already started to become wet. “Something that beeps?”

“No, no luck finding one at the store… And no way to rig one up either…” Jesse huffed, clearly irritated at himself. Then he thought of something. Picking up a metal spoon from the table, he handed it to Genji. “If things got too much, if you want me to stop—you just let it go, okay?”

Genji was breathless with desire when the cold metal touched his palm. This was not only a way to give a signal. It was also a challenge. No matter how fucked out he would be, and he had no doubt he would be, a part of his mind would still have to focus on keeping his fingers locked around this spoon. At every moment he would have to be making the choice whether to let it go, and it turned him into much more than a passive recipient. He nodded, his fingers curling around the spoon. It was so small, it could slip any moment. Genji was determined he would not allow it.

“Okay, good. Now that we got that figured out… Get up, please,” Jesse instructed. “And I’d be real grateful if you could just undress for me.” 

“Well, if you’re asking like that…” Genji teased, though the coyness was hardly convincing. First came the loose sweater with the too large boat neck, slipping over his shoulder. Then the black shirt underneath, leaving him half-naked, and Genji shivered slightly despite the cozy heat of Jesse’s home. Then he shucked the jeans, having to toe them off along with his socks, since they clung so tightly to his skin. 

He was about to pull off his panties when Jesse told him, “Stop.” A whoosh of displaced air as Jesse came to press himself against Genji, his hands resting over Genji’s ass, squeezing it through the fabric of Genji’s pastel mint, polka-dotted panties. “Keep them on. They’re so cute.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDJA THINK THAT WAS ALL??? DIDJA THINK I WAS DONE WHEN GENJU HASNT NUTTED LIKE 10 TIMES YET??

They kissed, and Genji let Jesse lead him with small skidding steps over to the couch. Jesse settled first, sinking into the soft cushions, leaning against the back and slightly parting his legs all in a relaxed, familiar movement, letting out a soft grunt of pleasure as he made himself comfortable. Then he leaned forward, turning Genji around with gentle hands on his hips, pulling Genji to sit down between his legs with his back braced on Jesse’s chest. 

“Can you hand me the box, sweetie?” Jesse breathed into his ear, the sound of his voice reverberating in his chest against Genji’s back. Genji frankly couldn’t think of anything smart to reply with, and simply leaned forward to fetch the box with the cuffs. “Hold it for me,” Jesse hummed, leaning his chin on Genji’s shoulder as he rooted around in the box. He pulled out a gag that Genji hadn’t noticed earlier, dangling it in front of Genji so he could study it: just a plain ball gag, still shiny and new, but without any trace of the new plastic smell that might render such an accessory annoying to wear. After Genji nodded his consent, Jesse fit the gag into his mouth, his fingers lingering over his lips, teasing Genji. But eventually, he withdrew to fasten the buckle at the back of Genji’s head, applying just enough pressure for Genji to be aware, always, of the contraption he was wearing. 

Then Jesse took the box from Genji so he could arrange Genji’s limbs, strapping each of his wrists to an ankle, before tightening the chain linking the two set of cuffs so his ankles were pulled together as tight as possible. Genji had almost no purchase now, trussed up with his legs folded like this, his knees falling open, and he had to rely on Jesse’s arm across his middle to not slip and fall off. He squirmed, testing the give of the chain, and as he wriggled his hands touched Jesse’s cock, already at half-mast in his pants. “I’ll have to ask you not to fondle, sweetcheeks,” Jesse hummed, stopping Genji in his track. “Thank you.” 

And then he just… casually reached over to pick up the remote and started the movie.

Genji had heard of the movie and recognized the cast, though he’d never seen it before. However, this first viewing wasn’t likely to register in his mind. As soon as the movie started, Jesse relaxed back into the couch and scooped up a handful of popcorn. And then, just as casually, as if he was just caressing a pet, he reached forward and started to palm Genji over his panties.

He whimpered into the gag. His pussy was already wet, and with the slightest of Jesse’s touch, it ached even more, throbbing as it pulsed out more slick, priming Genji for the cock that he was longing so much for. Soon enough it made Genji’s panties stick to his pussy. Jesse continued to rub him until they were soaked through, chuckling as he showed Genji how his fingers were already glistening with slick. 

“God, you’re quick to get riled up…” Jesse hummed. “If I couldn’t tell this was all you, I would’a thought you lubbed yourself up real nice before coming to see me.” He kept on fondly Genji for a good while, until finally, finally, he pulled Genji’s panties to the side of his crotch, two fingers parting his labia. There was the slightest dip, just barely a knuckle, into his hole, and Genji keened into the gag. But Jesse didn’t have the intention to put anything into his cunt, oh no, not yet. He just gathered the slick there so he could rub it over Genji’s cunt before working his finger over Genji’s clit.

The movie continued on, a cheery background noise that would be too loud for Genji, if he had had any presence of mind. But at the moment all his attention was on how Jesse was caressing him, just rubbing the pad of his index finger against Genji’s clit. The movements were smooth, lubricated by Genji’s own slick, and Jesse made sure to pay attention to the entire surface, finding out how Genji responded to each angle. The chain clattered, tugged and pulled against the anchors, as Genji struggled, trying to spread his legs more, as if that could give his pussy the stretch it was longing for. From times to times Jesse would relent the pressure on Genji’s clit, but it was only to rub slick in circle around Genji’s pussy. Genji wondered, peevishly, why he would go through such pain to moisten Genji’s entrance if he had no intention of fucking it. Soon enough Genji was wet enough that there was no need to even spread the slick around – in fact, it was starting to drip down the couch, that Jesse had already wisely protected with an old towel.

Genji didn’t know how long it’d taken, or how much of the movie had gone through. As he mouthed uselessly around his gag, choking on his moans, while trying to remind his fingers to remain curled up around the spoon, Genji could feel his clit as hard as a pebble against Jesse’s fingers, swollen and sensitive. Too many times he was close to cumming, pulling on his chain as he tried to rock his hips forwards, but still the orgasm was just around the corner. He thought he could go crazy while Jesse played with him like this, while still for all purpose watching the movie, still crunching on popcorn right next to him. 

A flick of Jesse’s fingers and Genji came, moans stifled by the gag, his breathing quick and desperate as his hips twitched wildly, his body undulating like a sea creature, trying to push himself deeper on an imaginary cock. His clit was so hard and sensitive it was pulsing, throbbing. Genji felt the pleasure crashing through him in waves, reaching the tips of his toes, making them curl. He had squirted, too, and the liquid soaked through his panties, the wet patch climbing further up the fabric, making it transparent and even more indecent. Even Genji’s asshole was fluttering now, longing for anything to fill him up, anywhere.

Jesse allowed him a moment of rest. And then he was back at it again – toying with Genji’s clit, much more roughly this time. There was definitely more fingernails in the mix, and he wasn’t shy about pinching either. At first, Genji shied away from the touch, cry muffled in his throat. But Jesse had made sure to start slow, the first few strokes as a prolongation of his previous orgasm. Then he picked up the pace, teasing Genji towards a second one. 

Genji didn’t know how, but he’d come a total of three times. The gaps between each high stretched out longer and longer until they felt like hours. Genji struggled, arched, and sobbed, but nothing he did seemed to convince Jesse to let up the stimulation, or even to stick something into Genji’s aching, needy cunt. Drool was starting to dribble down his chin from the corner of his mouth, his jaw aching from the gag. His fingers were still cramped around the spoon, but not for a moment Genji had considered giving up. Surely, if he held on for long enough, then Jesse would reward him. The movie was still going, with no sign of slowing down or even reaching a turning point. He wondered how long he had been here like this, and for how much longer Jesse planned to play with him.

Which… He hadn’t realized, since his clit was so sensitive it was throbbing all by itself, Jesse was no longer fondling him. His hand had left Genji’s cunt to look for something – the remote? Maybe Jesse couldn’t stand just sitting there either, with Genji just on his lap and ready to be fucked. Genji craned his neck, curious and hopeful. When he saw what Jesse held up, he let out a little whine and struggled more against his cuffs. The lining fabric was so soft he forgot he was wearing them at all, except when he wanted to struggle against them. Then, he found them as unyielding as they were supposed to be, almost mocking him.

The thing that Jesse just brought out was a magic wand vibrator. 

“You know you can stop this any moment, darlin’,” Jesse whispered into Genji’s ear. He was giving Genji some much needed reprieve, his hands wandering over the insides of Genji’s thighs. Slickened fingers paused over Genji’s nipples, rubbing them to erectness with the same ease they had worked over Genji’s clit, rendering them hard and shiny. “You did good. You earned it, sweetheart. If you let go, I promise I’ll give you what you need… But oh, you haven’t seen half of what I had in mind for you yet.”

Genji would’ve bit his lip if not for the gag. His legs were straining to remain spread, to not press together and curl forwards in an attempt to shield him from the stimulations. He ran his thumb over the spoon, the pad of his finger knowing the shape of the metal, and the grooves and nicks in it. It shouldn’t be this hard. At the club, he had endured much longer hours of teasing. But then, he had signed up for an amount of time. Unless something went wrong, unless he had to use the safeword, he was expected to keep going. Now that he had a choice, Genji didn’t know what to do with it. He could ask Jesse to stop, but then… what? 

It would be over. This was only a first experiment, and Genji knew that, even if he asked to stop, Jesse wouldn’t leave him unsatisfied. Jesse would still want him, and he would still show Genji a good time. That said—He also trusted that, if he allowed Jesse to carry through all he had planned, then the pleasure Jesse would give him would be spectacular.

“Do you want to stop?” Jesse asked again. He wasn’t even touching Genji now, not trying to distract him from making his choice. Genji tried to make his eyes focus. Then, he glanced to the side, only catching a glimpse of Jesse’s face, and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Genji would be the first to admit, there was allure in a scenario where the sub was tied up, perfectly helpless, with a magic wand vibrator pressed to their clit, unfailingly delivering stimulations to their sensitive spot for as long as their dominant desired. It was the thought of being abandoned like that, with the dom pretending not even to pay attention, to the mercy of their own body as it generated more pleasure than they can handle, totally flooding their system with bliss, until they were out of their mind with a near constant stream of orgasms.

But the scenario didn’t take in account that even the clit could become numb. Genji had firsthand experience. Before he was brave enough to seek out actual, physical lovers, before he had even imagined signing up to a club like the one he was frequenting now, he had already tried many things with his body. The magic wand vibrator, left on the highest setting, delivered swift orgasms, but they were hardly as intense as the ones where the pleasure slowly built up with the swipe of his finger. Then it would become slightly painful, until his nether regions became numb, almost itchy with the vibrations. So, the experience wasn’t as transcending as the porn movies promised. Sure, it was a good way to tease the sub until they were crying for relief. But really, the pleasure delivered could hardly be called constant.

This was where, again, Jesse proved different. He wasn’t looking just to tease Genji. He wanted Genji to feel pleasure – to cum, and cum hard, to feel every bit of that magical chemical. That was why Jesse had spent so long building up Genji’s orgasms, working him with his fingers until his clit was swollen and round as a pearl in the folds of his skin. That was why he started the vibrator so low, never stopping to move the smooth head around so it never stayed on the same spot for long enough to make Genji numb. Even as it sped up, Jesse made sure to give him breaks, just enough time for his body to recover before he returned to assault it afresh with a higher setting on the vibrator. 

Genji lost count of the times he came. It was all melting together, the buzzing of the vibrator, the movie’s dialogues and music, the electric pulses of pleasure spreading through Genji’s limbs. It was harder and harder to distinguish the peaks now that the entire experience was like one, continuous orgasm. Sometimes, if Genji closed his eyes, he’d forget where he was, how his limbs were positioned, what it was that he was sitting on. It was real work to remind himself to maintain his grip over the coffee spoon that had suddenly become tiny to his numb, clumsy hands. 

Genji had given in to the urge to squirm now, pressing his thighs together, trying to shield his clit from the stimulation. It was a stark contrast from the way he was earlier, letting his legs open without prompting, baring himself to the pleasure. Jesse let him do as he liked, but even as Genji curled into a tight ball, he parted Genji’s labia with his fingers, pulling back the hood to expose the clit completely to the vibrations. “Just a little more,” Jesse whispered, and Genji almost missed it, so far gone as he was. But the comfort from Jesse’s voice was so immense that Genji just absorbed it like a dried out sponge. “You’re doing so good—Fuck, you’re beautiful. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to just fold you over and fuck the living daylight out of you—“

So what are you waiting for? Genji felt himself think as he gave Jesse a look out of the corner of his eyes, not too overcome with bliss to not have an attitude, apparently. It made him even more aware of his empty hole when Jesse was spreading him out like this – barely enough for him to feel it. He had been tightening, squeezing down, as if by pretending hard enough he could feel a cock inside him. But it was all to no avail and he felt no relief. In reply to Genji’s imploration, Jesse gave his nipple a sharp tweak, making Genji quake within his bonds, another spurt of fluids pumping out from his cunt, soaking the insides of his thighs even more. Genji’s head lolled back, resting on Jesse’s shoulder as he drew labored breaths, his screams muffled by the gag. 

He must have blanked out for a moment, that last orgasm overloading his system with pleasure, sending his mind some other place that the rest of his body couldn’t follow. By the time he came around, Jesse was kissing him, his hands roaming over Genji’s body in an attempt to ground him. Genji flexed his fingers the tiniest bit – he didn’t want to risk anything. As if by miracle, he was still holding onto his little coffee spoon. He was so relieved he could weep, and in that moment, high on pleasure, he did, though he didn’t realize it at first.

“I’m here,” Jesse promised, wiping the tears from Genji’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m here, we’re done. You did well, darlin’. Didn’t that feel good?” Genji nodded. To be honest, even if he had not have the gag, he wouldn’t have been able to articulate much more. “Good.” As Jesse made to lower him from his lap, Genji let out a protesting whine. Jesse chuckled, “Don’t worry, don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten what I promised. I’m gonna give you what you want, honey.”

Jesse eased himself out from under Genji. Once he was free, he started to shift Genji so he was sideways on the couch, face down and on his knees. With his wrists still strapped to his ankles, which were pulled close together, Genji had no choice but to press his chest down onto the mattress, his ass pushed up high. He heard Jesse draw in a breath. “God, I wish you had my view, honey. You’re a peach. Just a peach.”

Genji whimpered. He wriggled, trying to spread his legs, presenting himself, but couldn’t. The chain holding his ankles together still held fast, and Jesse hadn’t released any of the pressure just yet. “No need, darlin’,” Jesse hushed him, positioning him again and steadying him with plenty of pillows so he didn’t risk falling off the couch and onto the hard tile floor. “Want you just like this. Pressin’ your legs together. Makin’ yourself real narrow and tight for me.” Genji obeyed. As he tilted his head to the side, he saw the TV screen and realized the movie had come to an end. The credits had been already rolling for some minutes. He would have to look it up later to see how long he had lasted in this sweet torture. 

“Okay, now, darlin’, I know we’ve always done without at the club because I cleared the tests, but…” Jesse dangled a foil packet in front of Genji. “Just want to make sure. D’ya want condom or not?” 

Genji shook his head, his cheek rubbing against the soft blanket and the few stray hairs that had gotten caught between. It would be ridiculous to make Jesse use a condom now, indeed. They had done more at the club, and it was probably his vanity speaking, but Genji knew Jesse was enough smitten with him to not have taken any other lover. Jesse laughed at how quick Genji answered, dropping the condom onto the coffee table. “Well then.”

Jesse took a moment. He couldn’t see much from his angle, but Genji could feel Jesse dipping his thumbs into his pussy, testing the wetness there, as if it was in any way necessary. Then Jesse’s thumbs parted slightly, and Genji keened as he felt the first bit of stretch at his entrance. A hot, velvety friction next, and Genji could’ve sworn Jesse was driving him out of his mind with want on purpose. Why else would he just take his cock and rubbed it against Genji’s ready, willing cunt, instead of plunging right in?

Genji started to struggle, and Jesse grabbed his hips to steady him. “None of that now,” Jesse scolded. “Just gotta make sure I’m lubbed up good, is all.” The sensation of his fingers plunging in the fleshy part of his hips and ass really turned Genji on, as he imagined Jesse leaving fingermarks on his skin. And then Jesse was reeling him in and driving into him, slowly but steadily, stretching Genji out as he went until he was sheathed to the hill and Genji felt the tip of his cock so impossibly deep within him. He hadn’t even needed stretching, he was so wet. He could almost cry with relief when he squeezed down and felt Jesse’s hard length inside him, twitching in response. 

The first few strokes were slow, Jesse pulling out almost all the way, before pushing back in gradually. Then he was snapping his hips the last few inches, so Genji felt him connect like a punch in his guts. He let himself go limp. He could still push himself back against Jesse if he wanted, deepening the thrusts by rocking himself back and forth. But he much preferred the sensation of being guided by Jesse’s hands, to be used and speared open by his length, over and over again.

They were building up the pace now. Jesse was fucking him hard, and Genji felt himself sinking into the mattress with each thrust. He was still limp, except for his hand where he was still clinging for dear life onto the coffee spoon. But he was squeezing his inner channel each time Jesse was fully in, and he knew that it was enough to bring Jesse closer to the edge, if the sound of his breathing and grunting was any indication. From having no attention at all, Genji’s cunt was suddenly receiving too much attention. His insides felt spongy and swollen, his sweet spot being slammed against again and again until he spasmed with another orgasm. He struggled, wriggling like a wild thing, but Jesse still kept his hips steady for a few last thrusts—until he emptied himself inside Genji, filling him all the way to the brink.

The noises Jesse’s cock made with the last few thrusts were absurd. They were lewd squelching noise, as his length pushed around his cum inside Genji, along with the slick that Genji had already made. When he pulled out, it was with a wet pop, and Genji felt a wet trickle of cum dripping down the front of his panties. Jesse didn’t move him just yet, just leaving him there. Making him whimper as he fingered the creamy, wet slash between Genji’s legs. “Well, now you’re looking just like a snack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bonus chapter after this, but this is it for the smut :3c hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

“You want any hot chocolate?”

Genji was lying on his side on the couch, covered from chin to toes in at least three blankets that Jesse could tell. At the question, he just nodded almost childishly, his hair rubbing against the pillow and puffing out like the fluff of a dandelion. Jesse chuckled, leaning over to kiss Genji’s temple, before picking up the mugs from the low table and carrying them over to the kitchen counter. 

Jesse had allowed Genji a moment to bask in the afterglow before removing the cuffs and straightening Genji out on the couch. He’d asked if Genji wanted a shower, to an immediate refusal. Jesse had kind of figured this out by now. Just like how Jesse wanted silence and privacy to savor his occasional cigarillo, Genji wanted no other stimulation to distract him from relishing in the afterglow of a scene: the pleasant aches and throbs, the slow, languid pulses of leftover chemicals being rolled around in his bloodstream. So Jesse had brought a towel and a basin of hot water over, cleaned off the worst of their mess, before piling blankets on Genji to keep him warm and just leaving him be. Even with the gag gone, Genji had not spoken much. Jesse noticed that he had still been holding on to his little coffee spoon. His hand had disappeared under the blanket, but Jesse could still see the movements where Genji was fidgeting with it. 

Smiling to himself, Jesse returned to the stove. The milk was just coming to a boil, and Jesse lifted the saucepan off to pour some of that hot milk into the bowl with the chocolate pieces. He stirred them around until they were completely melted, added just a pinch of salt, then the rest of the milk. Gradually adding the mixture back to the saucepan, he warmed it all over again, before taking it off the heat and giving it an energetic whisking. Pouring the frothy drink into the mugs, he carried them over, placing them on the table in front of Genji. “Well. Here you go.”

Genji looked at him, blinking, apparently amused for some reason. Then, slowly, his hand came out from under the blanket, brandishing the spoon. He dipped it into the hot chocolate, giving it a stir, before carefully bringing back a spoonful to his mouth. His eyes were on Jesse as he sucked on the spoon, and Jesse let out a small, breathless chuckle.  
He’s found his match alright, and he’s not letting him go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!! :3c here's to all the frick frack to come


End file.
